The invention relates to an iron comprising a metal soleplate which is provided with an anti-friction layer. The invention also relates to a method of providing an anti-friction layer on a metal soleplate.
An iron of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph is known per se. For example, in German Patent Specification DE 36.17.034, a description is given of an iron whose soleplate is provided with an anti-friction layer which is composed of at least two sub-layers. The first sub-layer consists of a base layer of, for example, aluminium oxide or a mixture of aluminium oxide and titanium oxide, which is applied to the metal soleplate by, for example, plasma spraying. Said base layer is provided with a second sub-layer of synthetic resin, for example on the basis of Teflon.
The known iron has disadvantages. For example, it has been found that, in particular, the mechanical strength of the anti-friction layer is insufficient. This is caused by, in particular, the relatively low scratch resistance of the synthetic resin layer. It has further been found that the stability of the synthetic resin layer presents problems. The stability of synthetic resins at temperatures of maximally approximately 300.degree. C., which are customary for irons, is generally not optimal. In addition, the provision of a double layer, as described with respect to the known anti-friction layer, is time-consuming and expensive.